


Несвятые заступники, которых придумал Найто

by 24_rats_in_a_trenchcoat, Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team



Category: Gungrave (Anime), Trigun, 血界戦線 | Kekkai Sensen | Blood Blockade Battlefront
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 12:45:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18165368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/24_rats_in_a_trenchcoat/pseuds/24_rats_in_a_trenchcoat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team
Summary: Если случится в жизни какая неурядица, или нужен добрый совет, а помощи ждать не от кого — то есть несвятые заступники.Любой вофандомленный может просить их о помощи, защите и наставлении. В любых выражениях.И, знаете, иногда и вправду помогает. Или станет чуть полегче. Уж очень примеры вдохновляющие.





	Несвятые заступники, которых придумал Найто

**Author's Note:**

> По мотивам работ Resignations Ridder "Несвятые покровители"  
> (http://wtf-2019.diary.ru/~wtf-2019/p217099190.htm?oam#more15)

Если случится в жизни какая неурядица, или нужен добрый совет, а помощи ждать не от кого — то есть несвятые заступники.  
Любой вофандомленный может просить их о помощи, защите и наставлении. В любых выражениях.  
И, знаете, иногда и вправду помогает. Или станет чуть полегче. Уж очень примеры вдохновляющие.

**Триган**

Мученица **Мэрил Страйф**. Покровительствует всем, кого послали далеко и надолго в командировку. Особенно одобряет доискивающихся правды. Почитается распиванием зеленого чая и оконченным отчетом. К ней обращаются за помощью также в бытовых мелочах — когда в дорожный чемодан не влезают все вещи, или нужно отстирать очень светлую одежду от ружейной смазки.

Преподобная **Милли Томпсон**. Проверено: покровительствует кулинарам-экспериментаторам, спасению всех беззащитных всеми доступными средствами и прекраснодушным. Насчет заговора для увеличения груди — это не точно. Её икона — икона феминизма.  
Также её вы вспомните, жалея поутру над унитазом, что пили тот ликерчик и вон ту наливочку вчера.

Всеблагая **Рэм Сейврэм**. Защитница всего живого, заповедала «Не убий». Задумываясь о правомерности смертной казни, расправ — помните о ней. Ну, а про коленные чашечки она ничего не говорила.  
Покровительница тех, кто пережил утрату, первооткрывателей, садоводов, навигаторов. Чествующие её надевают что-нибудь красное.

Очень несвятой подвижник **Вэш Ураган**. Нерадивые фандомцы вспоминают его, затачивая какие-нибудь очередные жирные углеводы. Фандомцы радивые — когда точат что-то на ходу, улепетывая от стаи собак, гопников, жизненных неурядиц или подобного. Самая простая молитва: «ну за что мне это наказаааание?!» и рыдания по-французски. Заповедовал нам, что из двух зол всегда, если подумать, можно найти третий выход, нормальный. Покровитель стрелков, пацифистов, пикаперов по приколу и бегунов на длинные дистанции.

Несвятой отец **Николас** Да-я-тебя-урою **Вульфвуд**. Неправильный священник, непрестанное искушение для паствы. Помогает тем, кто сам себе по жизни помогает, не надеясь на всякие там рояли с небес.  
«С небес и капли дождя не упадет», — вот основа веры. Иногда к нему обращаются, разыскивая в кармане сумму, которой хватит на проезд, последнюю уцелевшую сигарету или играя в «орлянку».

**Гангрейв**

Чудотворец "смотрите, у меня в рукаве ничего нет" **Гарри МакДауэлл**. Почитаем во многих ликах: икона стиля, зерцало начинающего карьериста, наглядное пособие «Как оказывать влияние на людей». К его почитателям фортуна предпочитает держаться лицом, это из-за них птица удачи стала краснокнижной, он помогает взлетать высоко и долго не падать. Парадоксально, но покровительствует счастливому и выгодному браку. Все хорошо, только вот с лучшими друзьями полезно все-таки почаще видеться и послушать, о чем вам молчат.

Молчальник **Брендон Хит**. К нему обращаются в ситуациях, когда очень хочется высказаться, но не нужно. Не факт, что ваша молитва поможет, но выслушают вас очень внимательно и постараются понять. Покровительствует всем формам рукоделия и мордобоя, но только по делу, никакой развлекухи. Почитатели ведут практически трезвый и практически монашеский образ жизни. Говорят, самые просветленные после этого умеют приходить на работу вовремя живыми и не очень, работать работу на жаре и на лютом холоде и собирать себя по кускам. Еще приятное: можно раз в год взять отгул — на поминальную неделю на могилках у родных прибраться.

Преблагой **Баэр Волкен**. Делая ботокс и любые другие омолаживающие процедуры — обращайтесь к нему. Этот несвятой знает секрет, как почти не измениться не то что за лето, а за 20 лет! Вдохновляет на подвиг всех почитателей культуры Японии, но особенно - кулинаров и выращивающих бонсай.

**Фронт Кровавой Блокады**

Воитель **Клаус фон Рейнгерц**. Общий защитник всего хорошего от всякой фигни. По его примеру растят свой сад, прокачивают чувство справедливости и проявляют джентльменские манеры даже перед лицом Апокалипсиса. Своим «патроном» его считают регулярные доноры, левши, садоводы.

Благоверная **Чейн Сумераги**. Защитница пьяных женщин, сталкеров, всех откладывающих уборку на потом, любителей пива, застенчивых. К ней обращаются, срочно желая провалиться сквозь землю и раствориться в воздухе. И когда, вернувшись домой глубокой ночью очень навеселе, крадешься вдоль стеночки, как мышенька.

 **Стивен Старфейс**. Небольшую икону можно пришпилить возле рабочего места и созерцать, читая про себя краткую молитву «Я сегодня никого не убью, нет, и вот этих не убью, и даже вот сейчас». При удачных результатах молящийся просветляется лицом. Ну, или звонит по телефону — написанному мелким шрифтом на бумажке. Но это только в самом крайнем случае. Покровитель кризис-манагеров, многозадачников и всех, у кого форс-мажор — норма жизни. Обычное подношение — кружка двойного, черного. 

Страстотерпец **Леонардо Уотч**. Заступник всех провинциалов в больших мегаполисах, курьеров, фотографов, всех ищущих неквалифицированную работу, офигевающих и желающих просто выжить. Покровительствует тем, кто не забывает о шлеме, защитных очках и здравом смысле.

Преподобная **К. К**. Утешение и свет всем, совмещающим семью и работу. 

Проповедник **Зед О’Браен**. Покровитель книжных червей, рыб, выброшенных на сушу, складывателей оригами и ловцов смысла в тумане реальности. Вопреки распространенному мнению, почитателям его не запрещено есть рыбу. Его вспоминают возмущающиеся вопиющей несправедливостью реальности и ищущие нормальную, человеческую подработку. Защищает скейтеров, велосипедистов и скутеристов во время движения в общем потоке.

 **Запп Ренфро** , юродивый. С его именем связано много заговоров на приворот, на приятный левак без последствий, на привлечение успеха в азартных играх, отвлечение назойливых кредиторов, повышение потенции, увеличение груди и члена (можно одномоментно). По факту, его именем точно можно испросить себе приключений на помянутые части тела. Помогает найти пропавших котов.

Мученики **Дэниэл Лоу** и **Маркус Лоу**. Не совсем единые в двух лицах покровители силовиков. В жертву им приносят сигареты, сон, здравый смысл. Помогают не уйти с этой работы к черту, не сойти с ума, хранить какое-то подобие если не закона, то порядка.

 **Куронеко-сама** , она же Господарыня Черная Кошка — её появление предвещает вофандомленному начало. Это значит, что надо перекусить, проверить патроны, подтянуть снаряжение, укрепиться духом — пока оно не началось. Вы потом сами поймете, что.  
Если вы уже среди вот этого всего и видите черную кошку — это знак: продолжайте в том же духе.

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: PerSe, Мадам Суслевская


End file.
